The present disclosure relates generally to high frequency chest wall oscillation (HFCWO) therapy systems, and more particularly, to HFCWO therapy systems suitable for use in a hospital or healthcare facility.
Manual percussion techniques of chest physiotherapy have been used for a variety of diseases, such as cystic fibrosis, emphysema, asthma and chronic bronchitis, to remove excess mucus that collects in the lungs. To bypass dependency on a caregiver to provide this therapy, chest wall oscillation devices have been developed to deliver HFCWO therapy to a patient. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0097842 discloses an illustrative HFCWO therapy system, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.